A Low High
by Jynx999
Summary: Following from last night episode after Ethan gets home. A bit ooc but hey ho.


He watched Robyn leave and chase after Ian for a lift back to the ED. After all it was the middle of the night shift and they needed her in there. On the other hand Ethan knew he wouldn't be safe to practice for the rest of the evening at least and so the best bet was to just head back home. Cal would have been out drinking but should be back by now.

Ethan left the building and headed straight home. As he got back he saw Cal walking down the road from the opposite direction.

"Hey nibbles what you doing here?" He asked his younger brother. Cal wasn't drunk, for a change, which was fortunate because Ethan was starting to feel increasingly woozy.

"Bonnie… murdered her boyfriend. Drugged me." Ethan tried his best to speak in sentences but it wasn't working so he aimed for key words instead.

"You do look like you've been out on the drink for a few hours." Cal commented and heading inside with Ethan in tow out of the rain.

"Let's get this coat off you. It's soaked, and not exactly your style." He spoke taking the coat and hat from his brother and dumping it in the corner. He looked at Ethan carefully. He seemed to be out of it, not focusing on anything.

Cal put his hand on Ethan's back and led him to the sofa allowing him the lay down still dressed in his scrubs.

"Any idea what she gave you?" Cal asked.

"Some sort of benzodiazepine… I think." Ethan closed his eyes. "I feel really sick."

"I'll get you the bucket, should have gone back to the ED." Cal told him and went to the kitchen returning with a bucket and a glass of water placing the both near his brother.

"Hanson is there." Ethan took a deep breath before sitting himself up a little and leaning over the bucket before throwing up.

Cal put his hand on his back again. "It will pass of its own accord, just need to keep an eye on you. Your BP will be through the floor."

"My own fault. I told her to do something about the abusive boyfriend." Ethan told him. "I actually quite liked her."

"I know did but you didn't tell her to kill him did you?" Cal sighed. "She seems the manipulative type."

"You're not kidding. She can pick up on sensitive subjects, she did with me." Ethan shook his head thinking back.

"What do you mean?" Cal frowned.

"Just the same old why do we have different surnames. Asked if we had the same parents, said we were so different and asked if I would ever hit her. I dismissed it and changed the subject. I just mean if she did that with her boyfriend all the time, no wonder he kept flipping." Ethan was just thinking out loud now.

"Ethan I'm sorry to say mate but you seem totally out of it." Cal told him and checked his pupils. "Your pupils are dilated."

"I've been drugged Cal. What do you expect!?" Ethan snapped.

"Alright calm down. Think you need to go up to bed and sleep this off." Cal suggested.

Ethan got up off the sofa slowly wavering slightly on his feet brushing Cal off when he went to help him before heading upstirs to bed.

Cal cleaned up the living room as best he could. Ethan was acting very out of character, which is to be expected as his brother pointed out, but it was more than that. He'd only been on shift for 6 hours and had been through quite a bit. A woman that he clearly cared a lot about had taken his advice to the extreme and become a murderer and had drugged him.

After waiting an hour or so Cal checked on his brother he seemed restless and was groaning in his sleep but Cal decided not to wake him. He needed to let the drug wear off. He closed the bedroom door before heading to bed. He lay down and checked his phone to see that Robyn had text him to make sure Ethan had got home ok.

"He's here, gone to bed. Seems a bit distressed though." Cal replied to her as he lay listening to his brother in the next room.

"Want me to pop over? Can try to calm him?" Robyn suggested, she was on her way home now anyway and would pass by their house on route.

"If you could? Don't think I'm exactly the best person for the job." Cal replied just as Ethan started to shout out. "Just come in, we're up stairs, he's getting worse."

Robyn was there within a few minutes. Cal had gone back in to Ethan but was reluctant to wake him in such a state.

"Cal?" She called as she went up the stairs.

"In here." He called to her and gave her a small smile as she came in. "It's best not to wake him but he's getting worked up, he keeps calling for Mum. Mentioned Dad too. Don't know what's going on in his head."

"Max used to have these years ago when he used drugs." Robyn sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Max?" Cal looked at her surprised.

Robyn nodded "Yeah, gave him night terrors a bit like this."

She lean over the bed and rubbed Ethan's arm realising how clammy yet shivery he was she pulled the cover off him slightly.

"Ethan." She spoke softly. "Can you hear me Ethan?"

Ethan didn't really respond to her and just rolled towards her slightly. "Mum… no no mum…"

Robyn sighed and shook his arm a little causing his to stir. "Ethan, it's Robyn. Do you know where you are? Ethan?"

Ethan opened his eyes and looked at Robyn for a second before spotting his brother looking worriedly over her shoulder. He then took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

"You were having a nightmare Ethan. It's alright, side effects of whatever Bonnie gave you I'm assuming." Robyn looked at him sympathetically.

"Bonnie…" Ethan wiped his face with his hand before looking at Cal and Robyn. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault mate." Cal told him. "It'll pass soon enough. Just rest yeah?"

Robyn smiled, Cal clearly didn't know how to handle this situation at all. "I will tell Connie you won't be in tomorrow. You should try and sleep. Put your doctor head on a look after yourself. The police will probably be in touch soon too."

"Thanks Robyn." Ethan nodded.

 **Ok so not the best but I am in the middle of writing a 3500 word essay on nursing ethics and needed a creative break. Something I don't do often enough hence the standard drop.**

 **Looking forward to everyone's interpretations of last nights ep.**

 **All for now J x**


End file.
